The left is still calling the war in Iraq “illegal”
by user Layla this screed, Layla shows her absolute cruelty and desire for another person's suffering--this coming from someone who, in other posts, complains about 'dirty movies. note that 63% of Americans support withdrawing from Iraq. If that's not a clue that something illegal might be going on, I don't know what is. Shocking as it is, but true. The left is still calling the war in Iraq "illegal". Worse still is the story of a dissenting soldier that the La Times literally heralds as a hero for becoming the first — and only — commissioned officer in the United States to publicly refuse deployment to Iraq. First Lt. Ehren Watada tried to resign; the Army respectfully denied him. He said he was willing to fight in Afghanistan; the Army refused him again — a soldier can’t pick and choose where he fights. As his unit shipped off to Iraq, Watada stayed to face the consequences. His conscience, he said, had overtaken him. He told the world what he had privately told his superiors months earlier: that he believed the war was illegal and immoral, and he would play no role in it. Thousands of GIs have gone AWOL or voiced opposition to the Iraq war, but when an officer says he won’t go, the whole military machine must take note. It means dissent has crept up the chain of command, potentially undermining the war effort. The Army felt compelled to respond forcefully, charging Watada, 28, with one count of failure to deploy and four (later reduced to two) counts of "conduct unbecoming" for making public statements against the war and against the Bush administration. His court-martial begins today at Ft. Lewis, 15 miles north of here. Watada ponders the prospect of spending four years in military prison, and he muses on his spiral from exemplary military man to reviled antiwar poster boy. "Life has been … " He laughs nervously and shakes his head, searching for words. "A little abnormal." His living room, like the rest of the apartment complex, feels boxy and new and unmistakably inexpensive — made for function rather than form. A balcony looks out at a parking lot crowded with pickups and SUVs. In the middle of the room he stands in stocking feet, wearing baggy fatigues like pajamas, hands on hips. He’s deciding where to begin the packing. When all the world seemed chaotic, it made sense to organize. Should he start with his barely mussed chemical suit or his spotless all-weather traction-control camouflage boots? His smooth brown face is boyish and devoted, like a child inspecting his most precious toys. He’s not a small man, but not big either. Certainly not as big as the Rushmore-sized symbol he’s become to the antiwar movement, which hails him as nothing less than an American hero. Basically the LA Times devotes two pages to the story of a man that has chosen not to follow orders - undermining the rules of our military - begging the question why he joined to begin with if going to war bothered his "conscience"? All this to prove what? First Lt. Ehren Watada will be dealt with by the military — a possible court-martial– I hope he gets the full maximum penalty. Not because he does not agree with the Iraq war — but because once you join the military your life is no longer your own. When you are in the military you represent our country and our citizenry and that means a lot to the American people. If one cannot stand the heat then they should not have joined any branch of military because any person with a modicum of intelligence knows that at any point during ones service they may be called to war and are expect not just to be ready, but expected to go. So I suppose now the left will use Watada as their poster child to try to prove to the American people just how wrong the Iraqi war is saying; "Look, even a military man chose a court-martial over participating in an illegitimate war." Watada is yet another pawn belonging to the left and is another useless fool joining the ranks of Cindy Sheehan. Court-martial him — he deserves it - all of it! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Layla Category: February 7, 2007 Category: Iraq Opinions Category: military Opinions Category: liberals Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.